Hantise
by June Howard
Summary: Comme tout les matins Chris Argent ce levait et ce préparait pour le lycée, il était a sa dernière année ensuite il ce disait qu'il pourrait aller a la fac mais la vie en avait décidée autrement. Le début de l'histoire retrace l'adolescence de Chris puis ce passera au niveau de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent a Jeff Davis mais celui d'Opale m'appartiens donc merci de ne pas me le voler:)

* * *

><p>Le lycée de Beacon Hills venait tout juste d'être rénové pour la première fois et les lycéens retrouvèrent leurs établissement quasiment neuf, il y avait de nouveaux vestiaires et plus de tables en bois dans les salles de classes.<p>

Comme tout les matins Chris Argent ce levait et ce préparait pour le lycée, il était a sa dernière année ensuite il ce disait qu'il pourrait aller a la fac mais la vie en avait décidée autrement.

Le vent soufflait sur son beau visage d'adolescent, comme tout les jours il retrouvait sa petite amie. Opale âgée de tout juste 16 ans et très amoureuse du beau jeune homme aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan.

Tout les jours après les cours ils avaient pour habitude de ce retrouver dans la forêt, ils étaient seuls au monde et ce contentaient juste de vivre pleinement leurs jeunesse.

Seulement la vie dût faire qu'ils devaient ce séparer.

Lors de la soirée d'Halloween ils se sont a nouveau retrouvé dans la forêt, c'était une nuit incroyable, c'était leurs première fois et ils s'aimaient a en mourir d'amour, une fois rhabillé il avait pris la main de la jeune fille pour ce rediriger vers la fête mais une chose troubla ce magnifique tableau romantique.

Chris vît comme deux yeux rouges a travers les buissons, il ce disait que ce devait être un animal, il faisait nuit et il incita sa petite-amie a courir pour lui en échapper, il couru si vite qu'il avait lâché sa main et c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

C'était ainsi que Chris se souvenait de temps a autre de son ancienne petite-amie, il était tout de même heureux avec sa femme actuelle et sa fille Allison. Mais cette histoire avait le don de le hanter encore après vingts longues années.

* * *

><p>Merci a tous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas a poster une review !<p>

C'est ma première fiction sur le thème de Chris Argent j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver très bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 1

Comme tous les matins, Chris Argent ce leva du mauvais pied et partit ainsi courir à travers les bois pour ce vider la tête après une énième nuit cauchemardesque où il rêva encore d'elle.

Il repensait sans arrêt a cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, ça faisait vingt ans putain !

Depuis tout ce temps il a quand même fondé une famille et fait croire au monde entier qu'il est heureux alors que c'est très loin d'être le cas.

Comme a son habitude après son jogging matinal, il prit une douche puis prit son arbalète pour provoquer une fois de plus Derek Hale.

Derek n'était pas chez lui ce jour là, ce qui étonna fortement Chris mais il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour s'en préoccuper.

Voilà la vie que Chris menait, toujours la même rengaine, il dois tuer des loups sans réellement savoir pourquoi, tradition familiale.

Ne trouvant pas le loup, Chris décida d'emmener Allison, sa fille au lycée car sa voiture était en réparation suite a une attaque « animale ». Il savait très bien que c'était encore l'œuvre de ces « monstres » mais il voulait préserver sa fille, il ne voulait pas lui priver de sa jeunesse comme son père l'avait fait avec lui.

Une fois devant le lycée il embrassa sa fille sur la joue tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

A l'époque il ne savait pas que Scott était un loup garou, a vrai dire il ne savait pas que sa fille fréquentait quelqu'un cela faisait peut de temps qu'ils étaient revenus à Beacon Hills.

Il est vrai que la famille Argent vivait il y a longtemps a Beacon Hills, mais depuis la tragédie « Opale » Gerard avait emmené sa famille en France pour laisser le temps a Chris d'oublier cette fille, chose qu'il ne fit jamais hélas.

Gerard le savait.

A vrai dire toute sa famille le savait y compris sa propre femme qui faisait mine de ne rien savoir. Dans cette famille tout n'était qu'apparence rien de sincère ne sortait il fallait toujours soigner les apparences quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

><p>la suite seras bien plus longue vous inquiétez pas n'hésitez pas a poster une review gros bisous. xoxo June<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Le vent glacial soufflait sur le visage du beau Chris Argent qui frémissait a son contact.

Il s'était a nouveau aventuré dans la forêt à la recherche d'un nouvel oméga qui -selon les sources de Gerard- aurait déjà tué, mais il prit ça avec des pincettes car tout le monde le savait, Gerard ne respecte plus le code et ce depuis un certains temps.

A vrai dire il était loin d'être stupide, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste le voir de lui même, si cette « bête » était dangereuse il ferait ce qu'il a toujours fait, mais il ce refusait catégoriquement de tuer pour le plaisir.

Une nouvelle attaque surnaturelle a fait un blessé proche du cimetière de Beacon Hills, où Isaac Lahey amis d'Allison travaillait par le passé.

Il s'agissait d'un nouveau loup, sans doute celui que Chris cherchait mais ça commençait a faire beaucoup pour lui tout seul.

Chris fit appel a ses amis chasseurs ainsi qu'à Gerard et Kate à contrecœur pour s'occuper de cette menace potentielle pour les habitants de Beacon Hills.

En conséquence il organisa une réunion de dernière minutes chez lui dans sa cave.

« Merci a tous d'être venu si vite » commença Chris Argent.

« A quel type de loup avons-nous a faire ? » lança Gerard avec son regard glacial habituel.

« Je pense que c'est une femme, les empreintes sont fines, elle a l'air désorientée, soit elle viens d'être mordue et elle ne sait pas ce contrôler soit quelque chose l'a troublée ces derniers temps en tout cas elle n'est pas connue par ici » expliqua Chris.

Tous ce regardèrent étrangement quant a l'évocation d'une femme par Chris.

« Une femme dis-tu ? J'appelle ça un monstre, un animal » finit par dire froidement Gerard en souriant de façon sarcastique.

« Elle n'a tué personne je veux juste l'attraper pour tenter de comprendre... » hésita Chris.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous sommes mon fils ? Nous sommes des chasseurs, nous tuons les loups-garou » s'exaspéra Gerard.

« Et moi je te rappelle que nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, autrement dit ceux qui ont déjà tués, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un code ? » s'énerva Chris.

Un silence froid et pesant régna un moment qui parut si long dans cette cave froide et sombre où l'humidité persistait et où tout le monde était visiblement a fleurs de peau.

Après cette discussion houleuse entre les membres du clan Argent tout le monde regagna son domicile et Chris ce mit à table pour le dîner que sa gentille femme avait mis du temps a préparer.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée au lycée Allison ? Questionna l'homme.

« Oui, oui... comme d'habitude. » finit par dire la jeune fille d'un air las.

« Et toi mon chéri ? » Demanda Victoria a son mari.

« Comme d'habitude... la chasse dans la forêt et quelques ventes d'armes a des particuliers rien de particulier » lança Chris entre deux bouchées de pain.

Le dîner ce poursuivit ainsi dans le calme, c'était comme ça depuis tellement d'années que Chris n'y prêtait même plus attention, sa famille était tellement ancrée dans le moule qu'il était difficile d'en sortir.

XXX

Dans la chambre à couchée c'était la même rengaine, il ce couchait au près de sa femme, qui, comme chaque soir tenta de raviver la flamme entre elle et son mari en vain.

« Je veux divorcer. » Souffla Chris la tête dans l'oreiller tout en s'endormant.

Victoria crut mal comprendre mais laissa tout de même son mari dormir, elle en discuterait à un autre moment avec lui plus en profondeur.

Le lendemain matin, Victoria Argent était levée bien avant son mari, après ce que celui-ci lui avait dit sous l'oreiller elle ne put trouver le sommeil, même si elle était totalement consciente de la situation elle aimait vraiment son mari.

Quelques heures après qu'elle se soit levée Chris fit son apparition dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Allison était partie plus tôt en voiture au lycée.

« Bien dormi ? » lança doucement Chris entre deux bâillement.

« Tu te moque de moi ? Tu dormirais comment si la femme que tu aime plus que tout au monde te balance qu'elle veux divorcer hein ? » s'énerva violemment sa femme qui prit d'un geste mécanique un verre et le fracassa contre le sol.

« Je ne t'aime plus, depuis longtemps, j'en ai assez de sauver les apparence pour sauver l'honneur de cette famille ! J'aimerai tellement être encore amoureux comme au lycée, mais ça ne fonctionne plus, on ce touche plus, on ne fait plus l'amour, je ne te désire plus. » lança d'une traite l'homme de la maison en se frottant les yeux. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre l'air et tenter de retrouver cette louve avant mon père, on reparlera de ça plus tard mais dorénavant je dormirais plus ici » termina Chris en prenant sa veste puis il partit de la maison laissant Victoria a nouveau seule dans cette maison froide sans vie et totalement vide.


End file.
